Inuyasha the Full Demon
by BioRex24
Summary: Hey Everyone this is my first story ever here. This is a story about what i think the show would have been like if Inuyasha was a full demon, plus a half demon little sister. feel free to comment and tell me what you think of my story. I will try to update on a regular basis
1. Chapter 1

welcome everyone its me Biorex24, this is going to be my first story ever. So because of this i have decided to make it about an anime i know a lot about Inuyasha. Now this is a story i have been pondering for awhile but just now decided to write now to the plotline. Inuyasha and sesshomaru have the same mother and inuyasha is a full demon, now this isn't the first time this has been done but i wanted to have inuyasha be a full demon in the original story line of the anime, but with a little added plot twist, he and sesshomaru have a little half demon sister who inuyasha cares for deeply and will be looking out for for the entire story. I wouldn't want to make it too easy for Inuyasha and the gang. I haven't decided what to do about kikyou yet so post in comments on what you think i should do to add her into it. Now to clarify a few things that i have already worked out, Inuyasha will know his father of course, sesshomaru will have already lost his arm from a previous battle with inuyasha over tetsaiga, Inuyasha will only have the abilities wind scar and backlash wave but he will fight ryukotsusei (i hope i spelled that right) and inuyasha will gain the abilities for his sword the same way he does in the anime. Now i won't be doing this episode by episode only the ones important to the story line as well as a few of my favorite episodes, also we i'll be starting at the the moment Kagome is pulled into the well. Now enough explaining i present to you Inuyasha the Full Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story

"Hey Souta what are you doing? Your not suppose to play in there" Kagome said to her younger brother Souta who was the standing at the entrance to the shrine of the hidden well holding bowl of cat food.

"I'm not playing its the cat" Souta stated, "Did he go down to the well? well why don't you go down there?" Kagome asked. "But why do i have to be the one" Souta asked his older sister, Kagome says "Because you're the one looking the one looking for him." They both start hearing a scratching noise coming from the well causing Souta to jump and Scream "Ah! something's down there" To which his older sister sarcastically replies "Yea the Cat."

Kagome starts to walk down the stairs and hears the noise again _That noise its….coming from the...well _Then Kagome jumps and yelps slightly causing souta to jump back and fall in surprise back at the top of the stairs Kagome calms down when she notices its just buyou rubbing against her leg "Look whose calling me scared when you scream because of a cat" Souta teases. Kagome replies by saying "what about you *but why do i have to be the one*" kagome mocks her brother. Suddenly the seal blocking the opening breaks open and several white clothe looking arms grab kagome and pulls her into the well causing her to drop buyou.

All Kagome sees around her is a space of blues and blacks, then she sees what grabbed her, I strange looking woman with six arms. "oh to be alive, you have it don't you give it to me" the woman asks and licks kagomes face. "what are you doing?! let go!" Kagome yells and pushes her hand into the woman's face, and suddenly a pink light shoots from her hand and forces the woman away from her but one of her arms comes off and still clings to Kagome's arm. "I must have it, I must have the sacred jewel" the woman says as she fades from sight. Soon Kagome lands at the bottom of the well along with the woman's severed arm. " I guess i landed at the bottom of the well."

_Maybe i bumped my head, _Kagome sees the severed arm beside her _Guess not. _Kagome sees some vines growing up the side of the well and decides to climb out of the well. When she climbs out she doesn't see the walls of the shrine house, but a clearing in the middle of a lush green forest. She looks around calling out the names of her family members hoping to receive answer. She sees the giant sacred tree over the other trees and runs to it hoping it to be the way home.

But when she reaches the trees she sees nothing but more forest surrounding the tree and no sign of the shrine or her home. (Ok now for all you people who were hoping to read Kagome petting Inuyasha ears while he is pinned to the tree, don't worry it will happen) Several arrows fly by her and embed themselves in the tree, and several men dressed in strange clothing are standing there behind her and one of them calls out "Who goes there?!". Kagome is tied up by the men and taken to their village. The other villagers stare at her with uncertainty and suspicion.

"Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" a man shouts as an old woman wearing a red and white kimono carrying a bow and arrows approaches. Kagome notices she is wearing an eye patch. The old women hands her bow to the man who made the announcement of her approach and pulls out a bag of salts and starts throwing salt at Kagome saying "Demon be gone" Kagome yells out "I'm not a demon!". "Oh are ye not? then why were ye found in the forest". the old woman then takes a look at Kagome and starts pulling her head from side to side trying to get a better look at her. "Its there but i know not why"/

**Time skip: Later in the day**

Kagome sits in one of the cabins with the old woman as she cooks "stew?" she says to Kagome as she offers her a bowl of hot stew. "Thanks, Real food" kagomes says and smiles as she eats. "Bear us no ill will, but in times of war like this no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust." "We really aren't in Tokyo anymore" Kagome asks. "Tokyo, is that where ye are from." Kaede looks at Kagome and remembers her sister the day she died. _50 years have past since then _Kaede thinks. suddenly there is a large crashing noise coming from the village outside

Sorry everyone I have run out of time for this chapter, but i will be updating in the next day or so. Until then see you next time, Biorex 24 signing out


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone Biorex 24 here. sorry for such a short first chapter but i started typing that at like 10 at night so i didn't have much time to write. Anyway i decided what to do about kikyou, which will be explained in this chapter. well i guess i won't delay making the story anymore than i already have. so here we go chapter 2!

Lady Kaede and Kagome ran out of the of the hut to see the village being attacked by that woman whose body had the lower half of a centipede. While the tail of the woman smashed other huts in the village the centipede woman threw a cow at Kagome and Kaede causing it to land with a sickening crunch in front of the two women. "Give me the sacred jewel!" cried out the centipede woman.

The centipede woman swept over the two women in an attempt to strike kagome , but the they both dive to the ground narrowly missing the monsters strike "She said sacred jewel!do ye bear it still?" Kaede asked surprised. "I don't know, i mean i have heard of it but I…" "I must have have it!" the centipede woman yelled as her entire body began to spin like a drill, and began to slam into villagers and homes alike. A few man ran over to lady Kaede "Arrows, spears nothing works!" one of the man stated the fear of the destruction of his home and friends evident on his face. "We must lure it to the dry well" Kaede stated.

"The dry well?" Kagome asked "In the forest of Inuyasha" Kaede told the young girl. _The well I climbed out of! _"Which way is the forest? The direction of the light?" Kagome asked as she began to run towards the forest. "How can she what cannot be seen?" Kaede asked with a surprised look on her face. _Someones going to save me right? _Kagome thought as she ran away from the centipede woman towards the forest. Kagome began calling out the names of her family members hoping to get a response. "Whoever you are please someone help me!" Kagome screamed. Kagome kept running as she entered the forest she saw the clearing where the sacred tree was and saw something she didn't expect to see.

A young girl wearing a dark red kimono and a small rap covering her hair sitting in the clearing next to the tree all alone. Kagome ran over to the young girl "Hey what are you doing its dangerous here! You have to run!" Kagome said to the young girl. The young girl looked at Kagome with a surprised and somewhat scared look, but before the girl could react with a response the centipede woman appeared with her mouth revealing several smaller fangs and two large ones and swept up Kagome with her mouth and pushed her into the air and wounded her sending blood and a small pink jewel flying out of Kagome's body. _That was inside my body, is that the sacred jewel? _

As Kagome landed on the ground in front of the sacred next to the pink jewel the woman's centipede tail swept both Kagome and the young girl up against the large tree and began squeezing them. As this was happening Lady Kaede and several other villagers appeared on horseback with weapons at the ready. The centipede woman leaned down and ate the sacred jewel. The woman's body began to shake and convulse, and then here skin shed off her body revealing dark purple skin with pink blotches spread randomly across her torso. Her face changed from that of a woman's to one of a hideous monster with several large yellow teeth, and bulging blood red eyes with a single small black pupil at the center.

This sudden change in appearance must have sent the frightened young girl over the edge as she began to start crying loudly and shaking. Her crying irritated the centipede woman "Shut up you little brat or I will eat you first!" The centipede woman yelled at the younger frightening her even more. "No I don't want to be eaten! Big brother help!" the young girl cried out in fear. "what are you shouting ab…." the centipede woman tried to say but did not get to finish as her tail surrounding the young girl and kagome were suddenly torn apart and a white blur grabbed both Kagome and the young girl and jumped away.

When Kagome regained her senses she realized she was no longer pinned to the tree, but she was being held under someone arm. She looked up and saw a boy who didn't look much older than her with purple jagged markings under his eyes, golden colored eyes, and had pure white hair and a pair of dog ears on the top of his head (Now I know what you all are thinking that since he is a full demon he wouldn't have those ears, but there is a reason behind it and it will be explained) Kagome noticed he was a white, red, and blue kimono with a armored chest piece. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he had a fluffy looking wrap going across the top of his back along his shoulders, and connected at the center of his back and twisting together and forming a single piece going down to the ground.

Kagome looked at his dog ears again and before she had noticed that he curiosity had taken over her movement one of her hand reached up and started to rub one of his ears. The man looked at her with a blank face and asked plainly "What are you doi…." his eyes widened as he took in her face "Kiky…" but was interrupted in his speech by the young girl. "No fair big brother i wanna play with you ears to" the girl pouted and climbed up onto his shoulders and began to pet his ears playfully and giggling happily. Her brother sighed and looked at Kagome with a stare that clearly said **we'll talk later.**

"Inuyasha?" a voice said. The three of them looked over and saw the owner of that voice was lady Kaede. "Is that you?" Kaede asked with a surprised look. "do I know you" inuyasha asked. "I am not surprised you don't remember me, it has been 50 years since we last saw each other." Inuyasha looked at her more closely and the image of a young girl with a bandage over her eye appeared in his mind "Kaede? I hardly recognized you, you've become so old." "Yes that what humans do we age, but never mind that Mistress centipede is regenerating we can catch up later." Mistress centipede's body reformed completely "You bastard! I'll kill you for daring to attack me." Mistress centipede charged causing inuyasha to sigh and put both Kagome and his younger sister on the ground behind him.

He simply stated "Wait here" and gave a kind smile to his sister before he jumped into the air with his claws at the ready and cried out "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He began to spin in a somersault and cleaved the centipede woman in two down the middle. "Quickly the jewel find it before she regenerates!" Lady Kaede yelled. "Look for the glowing flesh" Kaede said looking at Kagome. "The glowing flesh?" Kagome asked as she began looking around at the centipede remains "There" Kagome said as she pointed to a section of the centipede woman's body. Lady Kaede walked over and retrieved the jewel from the the chunk of flesh and as she did that all the remains of the creature disintegrated. _It is done _Lady kaede thought as she handed Kagome the sacred jewel "Only ye may possess the sacred jewel." _Ye who bear such a resemblance to Lady Kikyou _Kaede thought "But why me? and how did it get inside my body, why would i have a jewel wanted by demons?" Kagome asked with a curious look. Inuyasha walked over with the young girl on his shoulders "Now that is a very good question, another question is who are you and why do you looks so much like Kikyou?"

There it is chapter two everyone. I wanted to give a special shout out to the author Aozora12 and his story A Mute Mate for it was his story that gave me the idea to make a story about Inuyasha being a full demon and giving him a younger sister. Please read and review Biorex 24 signing off


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Biorex24 here. I'd like to thank the people who have Favorited my story so far. It gives me the drive to keep the story going and i hope for even more support in the future from even more people. So here we go chapter 3

Kagome sat in a hut back in the village with Lady Kaede, Inuyasha, and finally his little sister who did not seem to notice the obvious tension in the room as she giggled happily and hugged her older brothers tail and snuggled against it. The one who finally broke the tension was the old priestess Kaede

"Inuyasha who is that young girl behind you? Why does she call ye brother? Also I don't remember ye having those ears what happened to ye's normal ones?"

Inuyasha looked at the old woman and sighed. "She calls me brother because she is my sister well half sister,She is a half demon. Her name is Inuyuki. Her mother passed away when she was three from an incurable illness and asked me to watch over her because my father had passed away the day she was born, and I just couldn't refuse a request from her mother. As for the ears they are a partial transformation to my true form, I did it to help Inuyuki to feel not so different."

"A half demon? I thought full demons like ye despised half demons?" Kaede asked the surprise of learning this truth evident on her face.

"I did at one time, but her mother changed my view. I could tell what my father saw in her, even though i was a demon and all the other servants that worked in her household cast me glares filled with hate and disgust she treated me with genuine kindness. That is a story for another time, who is this woman? She looks and smells like Kikyou" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with curious eyes

"M..me? I'm Kagome Higurashi, and who is this Kikyou person you keep talking about?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and then to Kaede with questioning eyes. Apparently the discussion caught the attention of the young half demon playing with Inuyasha's tail suddenly stopped and walked over and sat herself in his lap looking up occasionally at her brother. Kaede cleared her throat and spoke.

"Kikyou was my older sister and the previous priestess of this village, and a very powerful at that. She passed away 50 years ago, her and Inuyasha here were...close" Kaede closed her good eye and sighed.

"And what does your sister who passed away fifty years ago have to do with me? I'm just a plain school girl from Tokyo" Kagome asked

"The connection to Lady Kikyou ye have is that ye are her reincarnation. It is not just ye's resemblance to my sister, The shikon jewel appearing from ye's body is proof enough for me. It is now ye's responsibility to take over it's protection" Kaede said to Kagome with a stern look.

Inuyasha decided it was time for him to speak "Then I have no choice, I will stay here in this village" He said with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, Inuyuki mimicked her older brother and crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks in failed attempt to look serious. Kaede was surprised at this statement and asked

"What do ye mean Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked to Kaede and spoke "I mean look at what happened to your village just from one weak demon. This woman here" Inuyasha pointed at Kagome "Could not do anything to stop it from taking the jewel. If i had not arrived when i did then this whole village would be in ruins and all of its people devoured by that creature. I will stay here and assist this woman until her powers as a priestess mature and she is able to properly defend the sacred jewel." The irritation of being called woman and the disrespectful tone he was using when saying it was evident on her face

"Hey! I don't know who you think you are but my name isn't woman it's Kagome Ka-go-me. I don't know if you are hard of hearing or something but Kaede said my name several times!" Kagome was red in the face as she spoke. Inuyasha only turned his head away with an unimpressed looked and said

"whatever"

**Time Skip: Next Day**

Kagome walked through the village as she overheard the villagers speak about how she is the reincarnation of Kikyou. She looked over at the group of villagers who were speaking and saw them all bow in respect to her. Her face tinged pink as she rushed past the villagers to avoid the embarrassing scene. _I Have to get out of here_ She thought, but any further thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice coming from the person behind her.

"Man its bad enough I gotta follow you around, but why do i have to wear these dumb beads?" Inuyasha said as he fiddled with the sacred beads around his neck.

"You know very well why. It's the only way the villagers would allow you to stay. Also SIT!" as Kagome said this the beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed brightly and he was pulled down by his neck and his head was slammed into the ground. He got up almost Immediately and yelled

"Wench! what was that for!" He said as he clenched his fist in the air. Kagome smiled innocently and said

"For saying that i was a bad person to be around"

Ha! I couldn't resist that last part. It wouldn't be Inuyasha without the sacred beads. Give me your input on what you think of the story so far. Also I apologize for not much happening in this chapter, I wanted it to be a chapter for explanations. Also I'm a bit stuck on what i should have Inuyasha and Kikyou's back story to be, so give me your ideas. Thank you to all my readers and until next time Biorex24 signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Biorex24 here but then again who else would it be considering this is my story. Anyway i don't have much to say so lets get right into it chapter 4!.

Kagome Walked into Kaede's hut which surprisingly had been one of the only few huts to survive the attack on the village by mistress centipede.

"Hey Kaede I noticed the men rebuilding the houses wrecked by mistress centipede. It must be such a pain" Kagome asked the old priestess with a curious and questioning tone.

"A pain yes, but it is only just beginning. Now that the sacred shikon jewel has resurfaced in our world, much worse than mistress centipede will come to claim it" Kaede said while preparing some medicinal herbs.

"Worse than what happened yesterday?" Kagome asked Kaede, the concern evident in her voice.

"Aye and not just demons, there are humans who seek it, for it's power is the only thing that can grant their petty and selfish desires" Kaede said as she closed her eye in thought

Inuyasha sat in the corner of the hut with his legs crossed, and a sword still in it scabbard resting against his shoulder. Inuyaki had her head laying in his lap and snored lightly, every now and then her ears would twitch in response to sounds that occurred around her.

"Humans who seek the jewel would only get themselves killed in the process from battling over it against other humans and demons. Even if they did manage to obtain the jewel it's power would be too great for them to control." Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

Kagome eyed Inuyasha curiously "If it's so powerful why don't you try to take the jewel for yourself?"

Inuyasha scoffed at the question "Because it is not my own power, and if your to weak to rely on your own power you might as well be dead" The look on Inuyasha's face took on a more serious look as he spoke his next words. "Kaede what happened to Kikyou after I left? It has been fifty years so I don't expect her to still be alive but how did she die?"

Kaede sighed and looked at Inuyasha "She died the day she wounded ye. I'm not surprised ye did not know about this since ye left so suddenly."

Inuyasha look surprised at hearing this "I had to go recover from my wounds, if i didn't i might have died myself." Inuyasha cast his eyes down in thought before gently lifting his sister's head off his lap and setting it down on the floor of the hut. "Please look after Inuyuki for a bit" Inuyasha said as he left the hut.

Kagome eyed the door Inuyasha walked out of curiously, and then looked at Kaede and spoke. "Kaede what kind of relationship did Inuyasha and Kikyou have?"

Kaede seemed surprised by her question but answered her none the less. "Inuyasha and my sister Kikyou had a deep connection that they shared, until one day something happened. Though that is not my story to tell, if you wish to know you will have to ask Inuyasha himself"

Kagome wanted to ask more but decided to leave it at that. Kagome stood up and spoke "I think I'll take a walk around the village, can you watch Inuyuki by yourself?" when Kaede nodded in response to her question Kagome left the hut to explore the village.

**Time skip: Later in the day**

Kagome walked slowly as she was weighed down by the assorted fruits and vegetable that were given to her by all the villagers. Kagome looked up and spotted Inuyasha sitting in a tall tree staring off into the distance. Kagome decided to try and surprise him by throwing a fruit at him, but she was disappointed as Inuyasha effortlessly caught the fruit thrown at his back without even looking. He lifted the fruit up to his face and eyed it curiously before looking back at Kagome. Inuyasha was confused at the site of Kagome carrying all that food.

"Hey where did you get all that?" He called down from the tree

"The villagers gave it to me. Obviously I can't eat this all by myself so wanna help me eat it?" after Kagome said this he jumped down from the tree and they walked down the hill the tree rested on, and sat down to begin eating. After a few minutes of silence Inuyasha decided to speak.

"Jeez stupid why did you accept all this food if you knew you wouldn't be able to eat it all" Inuyasha said as he took another bit of the fruit in his hand.

Kagome seemed a little irritated at being called stupid but she let it slide and simply said "For one thing My name isn't stupid it's kagome, and i didn't want to be rude by rejecting their offers" Kagome said as she closed her eyes and ate a piece of fruit as well.

"That's just stupid, who cares if it's rude. It's better to just say no now, then make a promise you can't keep later" Inuyasha said as he popped the last piece of the fruit he was eating into his mouth. Kagome was surprised by how much sense his words made and thought _Maybe he's not just some arrogant jerk._

Later after finishing the food with the help of Inuyasha Kagome walked towards the outskirts of the village deep in thought _Inuyasha's forest and the dry well, there must be some kind of hint on how to get back home _Kagome thought to herself as she wandered farther away from the village and farther into the forest.

Kaede wandered around the village calling out Kagome's name in search of the young girl. A few village men ran up to the old priestess "Lady Kaede we searched all over the village but she is nowhere to be found"

"Could she have gone off on her own? we spoke of those who seek the sacred jewel, but we spoke not nearly enough" Kaede said aloud her voice full of concern. The old woman and the men did not notice a certain demon and half demon sitting on the roof of the hut behind them hearing every word of their conversation

Kagome walked down a path in the forest toward the well she appeared from. When she finally spotted the well she appeared from three large men two of which were wearing pieces of samurai armor and all carrying swords appeared and landed beside her. Two of them of the men grabbed each one of her arms while the third covered up her mouth to prevent her from screaming. The man carried her to their hideout in a run down temple on the outskirts of the village. One man shoved her face down on the ground while another laughed and said "Hey boss we caught the girl just like you said." A man in a light blue kimono spoke next

"Her kimono is shorter than mine, you're gonna catch a cold walking around half dressed" The man said as he grabbed onto her skirt and tugged on it slightly

This caused Kagome to turn crimson red and she jumped up out of the man grip and said "Hey don't do that it'll rip!"

A deep voice came from the corner of the room saying "Hand over the jewel now." Kagome turned and saw a giant bald man with a scar going through his right eye, and wearing samurai armor like many of the other men in the room. Two of the men grabbed each one of Kagome's arms and held her in place as the giant man stood up and slowly walked with a slight hobble in his step over to them while laughing. One of the men holding on to Kagome's arms laughed and pushed kagome away from them causing her to lean forward slightly and said "Do it with one swipe boss like one of those dandelions."

The large man drew his sword and raised it in the air above his head preparing to bring it down and slice off Kagome's head, but he wobbled slightly as he brought the sword down and ended up killing one of the men holding Kagome still. "But boss why me" the man said with his dying breath. The rest of his men stared at him and shock and dived out of the way along side Kagome as he took another giant swing in another attempt to kill her. They all ducked away from another swing that cut a statue of Buddha behind them in half. "Boss where are you aiming?! she's the one you want not us" one of the men cried out in fear.

They tried to push Kagome out towards their boss, but Kagome shoved them off and yelled "Wait! Can't you see there is something wrong with you boss?! Now get your buts in gear or you guys are gonna be next." Kagome saw the men in front of her duck, and she did the same just in time to prevent herself from being decapitated. Her and the other men scattered as kagome thought _Here I am in feudal Japan playing duck duck goose with an eight foot troll!_

The man continued to swing randomly hitting support beams of the building and blocking off the exit of the building and one of the other men was hit by the falling debris. Kagome walked over to him and helped him up. She kept walking with the mans arm over her shoulders, the other men of the group cowered behind Kagome and the injured man. "You guys are a lot of help" Kagome cried angrily. The men behind her nervously chuckled. The large man took another swing at them and as they dodged the man fell down against the wall cracking it in the process.

She handed the injured man off to the other men near her. Kagome noticed the large cracks in the wall where the large man crashed into and had an idea which she quickly conveyed her idea to the men "The wall push it out all at once!" she ordered as she threw the sacred jewel out of a hole in the wall. The men quickly did what she said but the wall did not budge. "Sorry boss no luck" one of the men said to Kagome.

"What wait I'm not your bos…" Kagome tried to say but she notices the large man behind her starting to swing at her, and she has no time to get out of the way, and she closes her eyes waiting for the strike but just before the sword hit her the familiar demon and half demon pair came crashing through the wall, and Inuyasha jumped in between the man and Kagome and blocked his sword with his claws breaking it in the process. _Inuyasha _Kagome thought happily. Inuyasha Then released a succession of punches and kicks to the mans face. "Hey boss we are getting out of here" One of the men called out as the left the building through the hole Inuyasha created

"Wait what?! I'm not your boss" Kagome tried to yell at the men but they were already gone.

"I can't believe you actually came" Kagome said happily to Inuyasha

"Yea yea whatever where's the jewel is it safe" Inuyasha asked Kagome in an irritated tone to which Kagome replied only by saying "Jewel?"

"Please tell me you did not just say that?!" Inuyasha asked angrily. The little girl riding on his shoulders started giggling and said "Oooooo She lost it!" she laughed louder and kicked her feet as she laughed.

Inuyasha's and Inuyuki's noses cringed in disgust "Gross what smells like rotting meat" Inuyasha asked in disgust. The large man got up and his chest plate falls off revealing a hole in his chest where his heart should be, and the head of a three eyed demon crow pokes out of the hole and squawks loudly

Hey everybody I'm so sorry for ending this chapter here but I have run all out of time for this chapter. Also i wanted to clear something up Inuyuki is 5 years old, but now that that's cleared up it's time for me to go. Please read and review and Biorex24 signing off


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody Biorex24 here. Sorry for not posting for a little bit, and also sorry for cutting off that chapter so soon. Anyway here we go chapter 5

Kagome gasped and asked while staring at the creature in the mans chest with disbelief "What is that?"

Inuyasha scoffed and said "How much you wanna bet that thing ripped out his still beating heart and made itself a bloody nest." Inuyasha's little sister closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue and said what any little girl would say in this situation "Ewwww big brother get rid of it!"

"I knew there was something wrong. That bird made him a puppet." Kagome said with a tone of disgust in her voice.

"Carrion crows never fight alone when their are dead bodies around, they aren't so tough but they are Hella nasty!" Inuyasha said as he charged and shoved his clawed hand into the hole in the mans chest the crow created. This caused a wound to open up in the mans back that the crow used as an escape. The mans flesh disintegrated as he fell to the ground now free from the crows control. The crow escaped out of the hole where Kagome threw the jewel out of.

"Hey aren't you going to go after it?" Kagome asked to Inuyasha who had a bored expression on his face as he rolled his shoulder.

"Sorry to say but the world is full of monsters, killing that one wouldn't have made much of a difference" Inuyasha said as he started to walk towards the hole in the wall and Kagome followed. Meanwhile outside the crow circled in the air above the run down temple, and then dived down to where the jewel had landed and picked it up in it beak and took off. Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the hole in the temple

"Now where is the jewel?" Inuyasha looked up and saw the crow carrying the pink jewel and "Dammit that stupid crow is getting away with the jewel. Come on!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and rushed out of the temple but stopped mid way as he saw a bow and arrows attached to the saddle of one of the bandits horses that got left behind. Inuyasha grabbed the bow and quiver to Kagome and picked Inuyuki up off his shoulders and held her in one arm.

"Take those and get on my back!" Inuyasha commanded. Kagome looked surprised but did as he said and yelped slightly as Inuyasha took off running at full speed after the crow.

Inuyasha jumped from tree top to tree top with his eyes locked on the crow. "Hey! What are you waiting for shoot the damn crow before it swallows the jewel!" Inuyasha spoke to soon because just as he said that the cow opened up its beak and leaned it's head back letting the jewel slide into its belly. "Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"What!? I have never used a bow before in my entire life" Kagome said in a surprised tone. "Kikyou was a master archer so if you are her reincarnation take the shot!"

"I thought I told you I'm not Kikyou I'm kagome!" _But I at least have to try, so please Kikyou lend me your strength _Kagome thought as she notched an arrow and pulled it back ready to fire. "Go!" Kagome yelled out as she fired the arrow. The arrow seemed like it was going to hit the mark, but at the last second fell short of its target and plummeted to the ground.

Inuyasha stopped in a clearing with a dumbfounded look on his face, and Kagome seemed to share his thoughts as she had the same look on her face. The crow grew even larger and more menacing, as Inuyasha started to chase after it again. "Look at how much bigger it has gotten. Take the shot and hit it this time!"

Kagome looked irritated but did as he said and shot another arrow, but just like the first time the arrow fell short before it could hit the crow. The crow had reached the village and dive at some unsuspecting villagers crossing a bridge that went over a raging river. The crow grabbed a small boy and took off again flying over the river.

"Damnit, it's already looking for its next meal" Inuyasha said as he readied his claws and prepared to jump down from the treetops he was running on.

"Wait Inuyasha you'll hit the boy!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha jumped at the crow. Inuyasha yelled "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" as he yelled tore the crow to pieces and causing the pieces of it to fall into the river alongside the boy

"Hey are you ready?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. To which Kagome replied with a "Huh?"

"Go get that kid" Inuyasha said as he dropped Kagome off his back and down towards the river. Kagome yelled as she fell and said some means things directed at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you Jerk!" Kagome said as she fell into the water. Kagome resurfaced and spotted the young boy struggling to stay above the water against the strong current. Kagome swam over to the boy and grabbed a hold of him, and swam him back to the shoreline of the river. The boy's mother rushed over and hugged her son and thanked Kagome. Suddenly the pieces of the crow in the river flew up into the air and began to reform. The entire crow was soon completely reformed except for one of it's feet. The young boy started yelling, and Kagome looked over and saw the missing crows foot still attached to the back of the boys shirt trying to fly up and reattach to the rest of its body.

Kagome looked around and saw a man holding a bow and arrows. "Hey can I borrow your bow?" Kagome asked the man to which he replied by holding out his bow for her to take. Inuyasha landed on the other side of the river bank _There is no way she's going to make that shot it's too far away _Inuyasha then noticed the foot of the crowed tied to the arrow Kagome was going to shoot _I see so she's going to shoot the foot hmm maybe she's not so useless after all _Inuyasha thought with a smirk as his younger sister jumped out of his arms and looked at the smirking face of her brother with a confused expression. _The foot can't help but be drawn to the jewel _Kagome thought as she released the arrow and watched it fly off heading straight for the giant crow. When the arrow pierced the crow there was an explosion of bright pink light, and then the light split apart into hundreds of smaller lights that streaked across the sky in all directions.

"Where is that light coming from" Kagome asked to no one in particular. Lady Kaede saw the lights flying across the sky and thought _I do not like the looks of this._

**Time skip: Later in the day**

The sun had begun to set on this particularly busy day for the village. Kagome and Inuyasha were wandering in the forest on the outskirts of the village. "Are you sure the crow landed somewhere around here?"

"Yes I am sure, but I am still worried about that light we saw" Kagome stated on a worried tone. Suddenly the head of the crow came flying at them from the trees above them. Inuyasha responded, and immediately shredded the crow's head with his claws. A small glowing pink object fell from the shredded crow's head. Kagome walked over and picked the glowing object. Inuyasha saw the object from over his shoulder and face palmed "Tell me that's not what I think it is" Inuyasha said as he sighed. Kagome looked at the object a little more closely and said

"It's a shard of the sacred jewel" Kagome said in a nervous tone and Inuyasha simply replied by yelling out in frustration "Dammit!"

There it is chapter 5. Please read and review, and tell me your thoughts on the story so far. I am always open to suggestion on things to improve on, and ideas that I could add to the story. For now this is goodbye until next time this is Biorex24 signing off.


End file.
